Sweater Weather - McHanzo
by Parafic
Summary: Hanzo's punishment for losing a bet to McCree maaay have led to something-else. Image is from my insta: amai paradise


**Sweater Weather**

 **Jesse McCree x Hanzo Shimada**

 **HANZO** "Did you take it, cowboy?" 

[A phone camera clicks nearby as Hanzo shyly turns his head away from the shutter.] 

**JESSE** "Aw come on now, Darlin'. That would've been a good 'un." 

[Jesse chuckles and sits up from the freshly messed sheets. His arms wrap around Hanzo's waist and slide under the fabric of the sweater. A small gasp escapes Hanzo's lips in his neverending state of embarrassment.] 

**HANZO** "I only agreed to one photo, and that is _only_ because I lost the bet." 

[His hands grip the cowboy's wrists through the material as he leans back against his chest. Hanzo's nape is full of newly marked bruises, but Jesse insists on adding a few more.] 

**JESSE** "Ya've lost plenty before. Just one more? You can't git embarrassed every time ya' get punished." 

[He nibbles softly on Hanzo's neck and slides his hands up his chest. Hanzo flinches from the touch of Jesse's nails on his skin and he lets out a stifled moan to compliment the sensation. Hanzo pulls his sweater down, but the heat is almost too much too bear.] 

[The cowboy pulls Hanzo flush against his own skin and flicks his nipple under the sweater.] 

**HANZO** "Mm-Jesse. S-stop-Genji will be here soon." 

**JESSE** "We've got an hour, Darlin'. Always in such a rush." 

[Jesse slides a hand down Hanzo's midline, slowly over his navel and to the dark curls of his barely covered length. The sweater just reaches over to cover him, Hanzo himself pulling the material down over himself.] 

**HANZO** "We've already-" 

[Hanzo tilts his head needily and bites his bottom lip as fingers caress the sensitive skin around his heat. Jesse's left hand reaches through the sweater's collar and leads Hanzo's lips to his own. Jesse's tongue flicks at the rim of Hanzo's mouth, but the tightness is an impossible entrance.] 

**JESSE** "Lemme 'ave 'nother taste, Hanzo." 

[He smirks as Hanzo parts his lips slowly. Jesse's tongue glides over his lips before the two are pressed together. They part once before reconnecting in a deep embrace. Jesse rolls his tongue gently along Hanzo's and up behind his teeth. Hanzo gasps and pulls his mouth away as Jesse's hand grips his length and begins a slow stroke. Jesse's left joins his right between Hanzo's legs as it grips his thigh right beside Hanzo's taint. The hand leads Hanzo's legs to widen, exposing the weakness of such short clothing.] 

**HANZO** "Ahh-J-Jesse-nnn-." 

[Hanzo's hands give up on trying to protect his heat from Jesse's eyes. He pulls the sweater up to relieve some of the stuffiness he can't help but hate. Hanzo arches his back against the cowboy's chest and bites his lip from their skin's contact. He's still sensitive from their first affair and is near his limit with just a small touch.] 

[Jesse's own heat grinds against Hanzo's ass. His hips move and push against Hanzo's and his hands continue to work up and down the shaft. Jesse's fingers tease the crown of Hanzo's cock, his index tracing around the slit-satisfying but not nearly enough for Hanzo, whose hips push up and shiver with every touch.] 

**JESSE** "Comin'?" 

[Jesse smirks against Hanzo's skin before picking up the pace with his hand, he squeezes tightly at the base and draws up as precum drips from Hanzo's tip.] 

**HANZO** "Mmm! Jesse! F-faster-I-I'm almost-!" 

[Hanzo moans loudly and leans his head back on Jesse's shoulder. His back arches and straightens as he orgasms tightly onto his exposing sweater. His legs shake and his mouth is left gasping with sweet whispers of 'Jesse' on his lips.] 

[Hanzo shivers with Jesse's last stroke and feels himself fading in and out of his post-love come before finding himself on his stomach with his sweater risen and halfway up his back.] 

**HANZO** "W-wait, I-I need a minute-" 

[Jesse presses his lips to Hanzo's to quiet him and lifts his hips to join them with his own. Jesse's member pulses against Hanzo's opening as the cowboy slides along the crevasse. His hands grip Hanzo's ass to spread him even wider. Hanzo gasps and reaches behind him to grip Jesse's lowered pants, his other hand gripping the sheets.] 

**JESSE** "I can't wait 'nymore." 

[Jesse inserts a thumb into Hanzo's hole, stretching the muscle slightly to give himself better leeway into the warm embrace. Hanzo is still loose from earlier, but with each clench of muscle, it becomes more inviting as the prelubed muscle squeezes around Jesse's crown.] 

**JESSE** "Fuck-mm-spread 'em." 

[Jesse teases the entrance a few times, pushing his head in and out without driving in as deep as Hanzo needs. He follows his orders though, allowing himself to spread for his southern partner. Jesse grips Hanzo's hips and drives in with one motion. He pulls out and again reenters Hanzo's hole in one full thrust.] 

**HANZO** "No-Ahhh! F-mmmm! Jesse-n-not so hard-ahh!" 

[Hanzo pushes his hips back against Jesse's cock with each momentary loss of heat. He moans for Jesse after each thrust. Jesse quickens his pace and thrusts deep within Hanzo, hitting the sweet spot inside that he can't get enough of. He bites the pillow and lets Jesse lose himself in reckless abandon.] 

[The cowboy leans down, his chest again to Hanzo's back, as he draws a hand up into the sweater once more. He pulls up at Hanzo's collar and urges him to support himself. Hanzo arches his back for Jesse to thrust deeper as he rises from the bed and again lets the comfort of Jesse's heat enrapture him.] 

**HANZO** "J-Jesse-mm-ahh! T-Take this off-nn-i-it's too hot." 

[Jesse bites Hanzo's ear and snickers quietly.] 

**JESSE** "It wouldn't be a punishment if ya' got to take it off, would it now?" 

[Hanzo whimpers as Jesse grinds deep within him, his cock teasing the deepest parts of him.] 

**HANZO** "Pl-please! Ahh! J-Jesse!" 

[Jesse sits Hanzo upright, letting him half-ride his dick as he thrusts upward. Hanzo moans deeply and reaches his arms up and around Jesse's neck. Hanzo widens his legs even more, trying to deepen Jesse with each thrust.] 

**HANZO** "Nnnmmm! H-harder!" 

**JESSE** "Mmm-f-fuck, so needy." 

[Hanzo tilts his head to join his lips with Jesse's. Hanzo's ass clenches and releases quickly with the speed of his partner's thrusts. His teeth grit as he feels himself on the edge again.] 

**HANZO** "J-Jesse-w-wait, I'm-again-ahhh!" 

**JESSE** "Go ahead, Darlin'." 

[Jesse smirks at his partner's open need to orgasm. He reaches a hand back to Hanzo's cock and strokes quickly at the base, two fingers stimulating his balls. He continues to thrust within him and is close to the sweet white haze himself.] 

[With another thrust, Hanzo's cum drips from his length and onto Jesse's hand. Jesse stops and catches his breath, letting his partner recover. Hanzo's body shivers against Jesse's skin, but is still clenching around his cock, needing more from the pulsing length.] 

**HANZO** "I-Idiot-What are you doing? Mmm-keep going-. C-Come in me." 

[Jesse's eyes widen at the comment, something he never expected to hear from his secret lover.] 

[His hands again grip Hanzo's hips as his thrusting resumes. Hanzo moans loudly through the sensitivity of his post-orgasm, but enjoys it all the same.] 

**JESSE** "Hanzo-Nnn! Hanzo!" 

[Jesse bites into Hanzo's nape as his body tightens and shivers from his much needed orgasm. He thrusts quickly as his cum releases from his cock and into Hanzo's hole. It drips from the opening as he thrusts as deep and as fast as he wants. Hanzo moans and clenches his ass around the hot length until the two are finally satisfied.] 

[The heavy breathing is accompanied by small kisses as Hanzo lays down and Jesse pulls out to lay beside him. Jesse spoils his partner with multiple kisses on his forehead, nose, even neck. Hanzo smiles sweetly and breathes out a final heaviness of shy satisfaction.] 

**HANZO** "I suppose this time the punishment wasn't terrible." 

[Jesse smirks and lays against Hanzo's back, wrapping his arms around his chest and nestling his head between Hanzo's and his shoulder.] 

**JESSE** "I'll 'ave to request this next time too. I wan' a bettuh picture." 

**HANZO** "You lost your ch-" 

[There's a loud knock on the door that startles the lovers before a voice rings out from the entryway of their lovenest.] 

**GENJI** "Aniki! Helloo? Is McCree here yet?" 

[Hanzo lies in shock, but a slow animosity builds between him and the cowboy stuck to him like glue.] 

**HANZO** "I thought you said we had an hour?" 

**JESSE** "Well uh-ya' see he uh-he's just early is all!"

 **GENJI** "Hellooo? Where are you guys? You said 5! Don't tell me you left without me!" 

[Hanzo turns to face Jesse, but his look says it all. Jesse jumps out of bed and hurriedly dresses himself in something presentable.] 

**JESSE** "I-I'll go uh-greet 'im!" 

[Jesse leans down for a kiss, but is rejected swiftly by the static atmosphere.] 

**HANZO** "McCree-If he finds out-." 

[Hanzo narrows his eyes and a sharp expression forces Jesse to run like a dog with its tail between its legs.] 

[When he leaves and closes the door, Hanzo drapes and arm over his eyes as he hears the kind greeting between his secret lover and his younger brother. He smiles softly to himself and blushes, but he knows this moment can't-and won't-last forever.] 

**HANZO** "You must ignore all distractions, Hanzo. Including him…"


End file.
